Une erreur peut être fatale!
by Lilieve01
Summary: Lily apprend que son mari l'a trompée et se retrouve face à un dilemme...
1. Chapter 1

Salut!! Oui je sais, j'ai une autre fic sur le feu lol, mais j'ai encore eu des idées pour une autre ^^, je suis incorrigible, je suis une boite à idée!!

Donc voilà une nouvelle fic!! Une erreur peut être fatale...

Bonne lecture!!

Lilieve01.

* * *

Chapitre 1:

PDV de Lily:

-Ouah, déjà un an que toi et Lily êtes mariés?! C'est incroyable!

-Oui je sais, mais je ne regrette pas, on est vraiment bien ensemble!

James et Sirius étaient dans le canapé chez ce dernier dans son petit appartement. James avait accepté de faire un saut chez lui le jour même de l'anniversaire de notre mariage, j' étais censé être en train de me préparer pour la soirée. En effet, James devait dans un resto assez chic, un an ça se fête! J'avais finit plus tôt et je voulais lui faire une surprise.

-Justement, en parlant de mariage, quand est-ce que toi tu te met en relation sérieuse mon vieux patmol?

-Tu rigoles? Rester avec une seule fille?! Impossible!

Je souris, en effet, imaginer Sirius avec une femme ça me parait tout bonnement impossible!

-Ca te ferait pas de mal pourtant, tu verrais la vie de couple c'est pas si mal que ça!

-Ecoute, moi le seul truc de bien que je vois dans le mariage c'est que tu dois faire les devoirs conjuguaux!

James s'étouffe avec sa bièreaubeurre en riant pendant que Sirius reste tranquille sur le canapé. James le regarde bouche bée. Je me retiens de rire, je veux le surprendre jusqu'au bout!

-T'es sérieux? Mais enfin Pat' tu ne penses qu'à ça ou quoi?

-Je suis trop jeune pour songer à m'engager c'est tout! Puis tu peux parler non? Niveau de fidélité t'es pas un modèle!

James le regarde interloqué ne sachant visiblement pas de quoi il parlait.

-Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire?! Ton enterrement de vie de garçon ça te revient?

Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce que James m'avait caché sur cette soirée? Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé en disant que c'était un secret de maraudeur, je n'avais pas insisté et un an était passé sans qu'on n'en reparle.

-Ecoute... Je me sens assez coupable comme ça, je le regrette énormément, et je prie merlin pour que Lily ne l'apprenne jamais!

-En effet je ne pense pas que tu serais toujours à l'image du mari parfait aux yeux de Lily si elle savait ce que tu as fait avec la strip-teaseuse!

Mon coeur se serre, une strip-... Oh non, qu'avait-il fait avec elle?... Je n'entends plus rien, j'ai l'impression que le sol s'est ouvert sous mes pieds... Je suis pétrifiée, je veux partir mais mes jambes sont collées... Je ne peux pas... J'ai mal...

-Ok, j'avoue que c'était une erreur, et merlin je me demande à chaque fois comment j'ai pu lui faire ça, mais j'avais bu et tu as été le premier à m'encourager à me lâcher!

-Tu cherches à convaincre qui dans cette histoire?

Je sens les larmes montées, j'entends quelqu'un derrière moi mais je ne peux pas me retourner.

-Lily? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Je me retourne en pleurs vers Remus, il a l'air surpris de me voir là, surtout en robe de soirée les yeux pleins de mascaras dégoulinant.

James et Sirius ont du l'entendre et ont du comprendre que j'étais là et que j'avais tout entendu. Je ne voulais pas voir James, je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre ses excuses.

-Lily? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Je n'entends pas la suite de la phrase de James car je viens de transplaner chez ma meilleure amie: Pauline. Elle me voit et tout de suite me prend dans ses bras sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Lily, mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te mettes dans cet état?

-Je... James... Fille... Je...J'ai si mal...

-Ok, j'ai rien compris, mais d'abord tu vas te calmer et me dire ce que James a fait.

Je prends ma respiration pour me calmer mais des sanglots restent dans ma gorge, Pauline me tend un mouchoir et on entend quelqu'un entrer dans le salon par transplanage.

-Je vais voir qui c'est, reste là ma belle.

J'hoche la tête pour lui dire oui et je m'allonge sur le lit de ma meilleure amie tandis qu'elle accueillait la personne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends des cris, et je sens des pas s'approchés.

-Elle ne veut pas te voir!

-Laisse moi lui expliquer la situation merde! C'est ma femme!

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle est bouleversée et jamais je ne l'ai vu dans cet état! Pas possible de lui faire ça le jour de votre anniversaire!

-Je veux la voir s'il te plait, laisse moi passer...

-Je ne peux pas, pas tant qu'elle sera prête à te parler parce que là, elle ne fait que pleurer.

Les voix se sont tues, je pense que James a compris que je ne voulais pas le voir.

-Tu lui diras que je l'attends à la maison ok?

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra rentrer tout de suite tu sais...

-Essaye de la convaincre de m'écouter s'il te plait, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle...

Je sens mon coeur se pincer en repensant à ce jour qui devait être un jour magique pour nous... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire hein?! Jurer fidélité mon c...! Enfin, on était pas encore mariés, il a bien fait son coup! La veille... Avant notre lune de miel! Merde! Je le déteste!

-Lily...

-J'ai entendu Pauline, te fatigue pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois dans cet état ma grande?

-Il m'a trompé... Lors de son enterrement de vie de garçon... La veille de me dire oui! Oh merlin...

Les larmes reviennent, je ne peux réprimer un sanglot tandis qu'elle me sert dans ses bras une nouvelle fois en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

-Je ne peux pas te dire que ce n'est pas grave, parce que c'est faux mais... Il t'aime, ça crève les yeux, il a fait une connerie, et une belle, mais il a l'air de regretter... il a l'air vraiment misérable...

-Tant pis pour lui, je ne vais pas le plaindre non?! Il s'est pris du bon temps après tout! Et si il a l'air misérable c'est uniquement parce que j'ai finit par l'apprendre!

Elle ne répond rien et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

-Tu peux dormir ici si tu le souhaites cette nuit...

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir, et c'est pas demain que l'envie me reprendra!

-Bien sur, je comprends. Reste ici tant que tu le souhaites, ma porte est grande ouverte!

Elle me sourit et je lui réponds faiblement, c'est un début, je ne pleure plus. Soudain, je me rends compte d'une chose.

-Oh mon dieu, comment je vais faire demain au travail?!

Elle fait une grimace pour me montrer qu'en effet ça sera dur d'éviter James sachant qu'on bossait dans le même service, il est auror et moi aussi. Sirius est son coéquipier et moi je suis avec Alice Longdubat mais on est amené à travailler souvent ensemble. Notre chef encourage même à faire nos missions périlleuses à quatre et James est heureux d'avoir un oeil sur moi, ce qui m'a évité plusieurs fois de me retrouver à Ste Mangouste.

-Tu peux appeler ton chef pour dire que demain tu n'iras pas travailler, c'est temporaire, mais tout ça est encore un peu frais, tu prendras peut-être plus de recul.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'ai une amie vraiment géniale, je lui fais une accolade pour la remercier, les mots sont insuffisants pour lui exprimer ma gratitude.

-Il va falloir que j'aille prendre quelques affaires chez moi, j'ai peur de voir James, mais je dois prendre des affaires de rechanges, ma robe n'est pas faite pour toutes les occasions.

-Magnifique robe d'ailleurs.

-James me l'a offerte pour l'occasion...

Il y eut un silence, je sais qu'elle veut me dire à quel point elle est désolé mais je reprends la parole avant:

-Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain? Je dois avoir une tête à faire peur...

-Oh ma puce, bien sur, prend un bon bain chaud! Je vais aller faire des crêpes ça te tente?

-Oh oui, avec plaisir! Merci Pauline! Je file me laver!

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain avec une serviette propre et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Soudain, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je m'appuie sur le lavabo tentant de faire passer ce tournis. Je rouvre les yeux et m'observe dans la glace. Je fais vraiment peur avec mes yeux rouges et mon mascara qui est plus sur mes joues que sous mes yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer? Je me suis pas levée rapidement pourtant, puis ça ressemble plus à un vertige...

J'ai encore ce pincement au coeur, ça fait peur de voir à quel point il me manque... Je devrais le détester, le hair... Mais non, je me rends compte alors que je l'aime plus que ma vie... Je pousse un soupir, j'essaye de rationnaliser, arriverais-je à lui pardonner?

Sans me poser plus de questions je me dirige vers la douche une fois déshabillée. Je me lave et soudain ma tête tourne encore. Je veux sortir mais je tombe avant d'avoir pu m'aggriper à quelque chose. Soudain, le noir total.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre!!! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!!

Merci ^^.

Lilieve01.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite!!!!!

Décidemment, lol, je me remets à écrire mes fics de partout ^^, je n'ai que ça à faire en même temps!!

Bonn lecture!!

Lilieve01.

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

**PDV de James:**

Je courrai comme un fou à travers les couloirs de l'hopital. J'étais avec Sirius lorsque Pauline par cheminée m'avait annoncé qu'elle avait du emmené Lily à Ste Mangouste. Elle aurait eu un évanouissement et ce serait cogné la tête contre le lavabo. J'ai si peur de la perdre...

J'arrive enfin devant sa chambre et j'entends des voix, il y a l'air d'avoir une dispute. J'écoute discrètement et je reconnais la voix de ma Lily.

**PDV de Lily:**

Ce n'est pas possible... Je rêve, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça m'arrive à ce moment là?

-Vous êtes sur docteur?

- A 100% Mme Potter.

Je frissonnais à ce nom qui était le mien depuis un an... Mon coeur se serre rien qu'en pensant à lui. Où était-il en ce moment même? Surement en train de regarder des strip-teaseuse se déshabillé. Pauline était à côté de moi, me tenant la main. Le docteur se leva et annonça qu'il avait d'autres patient à voir.

-Merci docteur.

Pauline avait répondu à ma place, j'était trop étonnée par la nouvelle... J'allais être maman... J'allais avoir un bébé de... mon mari. De James. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Que comptes tu faire Lys? Je veux dire, pour James.

Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je n'avais même pas envie d'en parler.

-Il va bien falloir que tu lui dises.

-Pourquoi? Dès lors où il m'a trompé il n'a plus aucun droit sur moi.

-Oui mais c'est son enfant à lui aussi!

-Pauline, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde s'il te plait!

-Non Lys, je suis désolé mais il est en droit de le savoir!

On entendis un bruit étouffé derrière la porte, Pauline se leva et alla ouvrir en grand la porte. James était derrière avec un air penaud. Pauline avait l'air gênée.

-Bon, je vais chercher du café, à tout à l'heure Lily.

Et elle me laissa seule avec lui.

Et apparemment, il ne savait pas où se mettre. Il finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise près de mon lit et attendit que je parle. Voyant qu'au bout d'un moment je ne dirai rien il prit la parole.

-Est-ce que le docteur sait pourquoi tu es tombé?

-Oui.

Ma réponse était vraie, mais surtout courte, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire.

-Tu pourrais préciser?

-Non.

Je sentais les larmes montées et j'ignorais si c'était à cause de lui ou de ma grossesse.

Il poussa un soupir ne voyant pas que j'allais mal.

-Lily, ma chérie, je t'en prie, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est ignoble et...

Je n'en pouvais plus j'allais exploser s'il ne se taisait pas.

-Et je voudrais tant que tu me dises que tes sentiments pour moi sont toujours là et...

-LA VEILLE DE NOTRE MARIAGE MERDE!!!

Je n'avais même pas la force de retenir mes larmes. Il était bouche bée, au moins je ne l'entendais plus.

-Lily...

A ce moment une infirmière entra et nous dévisagea un instant avant de déclarer.

- Madame Potter, vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans un état pareil surtout dans votre état.

Je la maudissais, je voulais qu'elle parte, j'avais envie de tuer tout le monde.

-Pouvez vous me dire ce qu'elle a s'il vous plait?

Je relevais la tête surprise, James venait de poser la question à cette pimbêche. Elle allait lui dire!

-Et bien, disons qu'elle attend un heureux évênement...

C'est définitif, je hais les infirmières. James avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. L'infirmière nous laissa de nouveau seul, non sans m'avoir rappelé de me calmer pour le bébé.

Il y eut un silence. Puis ne le supportant plus James le brisa.

-Tu... Enfin, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

-Je viens de l'apprendre James.

-Et... Enfin, il est...

Je me tourne vers lui, m'attendant à une question idiote.

-Il est de moi?

Et voilà, j'avais raison, je l'ai eu ma question bête. Mais, pourquoi ne pas lui faire mal? Autant que je souffre en ce moment même, c'est méchant certes, mais il n'aurait que la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Non.

Il se figea sur sa chaise. Je pu voir toutes les émotions passées sur son visage. Ahurissement, colère, tristesse, déception...

-Comment tu...Quand as-tu?...

-Tu veux vraiment les détails?

Il eut un mouvement de recul tellement il était choqué par mes propos.

-Je... Pourquoi? Je ne te comblais pas ou...

-Est-ce que je t'ai posé la question pour ta strip-teaseuse?

-Non mais c'est différent! Elle n'est pas tombé enceinte elle.

-Oh! Je vois tu as raison ça change tout!

-Mais enfin tu portes l'enfant d'un autre Lys!

-Tu as bien baisé une autre femme la veille de notre mariage, on peut dire que tu fais dans la dentelle!

Il s'arrêta me regardant les yeux pleins de tristesse.

-Alors, c'est tout? Ca va se finir comme ça?

-J'en ai bien l'impression.

-Mais... Je t'aime Lily, je...

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne m'aurais jamais trompée!

-Tu peux parler!

Je me prends la tête dans les mains, on tournait en rond.

-Je ne peux pas élevé cet enfant Lily... Ce n'est pas ma chair...

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter:

-Il est de qui?

-Je l'ignore, c'était un parfait inconnu dans un bar.

J'avais une facilité à mentir qui m'étonnait moi même. James gobait tout.

-Je vois...

Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça. Il ne fallait pas que je craque. Je l'aimais, merlin, pourquoi croyait-il que je l'avais vraiment trompé?

-Je suppose que tu souhaites divorcer?

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait à là...

-Si c'est ce que tu veux aussi.

Pourquoi avais-je dit ça? Je ne voulais pas le quitter... Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait et dit... Je l'aime toujours...

-Bien, j'irai au ministère prendre les papiers nécéssaires.

Il avait l'air tellement malheureux que j'eu presque envie de lui avouer mon mensonge. Mais n'étais-ce pas mieux ainsi? Il se leva et m'embrassa sur le front.

-Je te laisse te reposer, je t'aménerais les papiers une fois que je les auraient remplis et signés.

J'hoche la tête, ne pouvant parler tant l'émotion est grande. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte... Il sortit laissant la place à Pauline et me permettant enfin de pleurer.

-Lily, mais enfin, que s'est-il passé?

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache le mal que je venais d'infliger à mon mari...

-Il ne veut pas du bébé...

Ce qui n'était pas faux au fond.

-QUOI? Mais quel...

Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots, elle était vraiment outrée.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Il a demandé le divorce...

Ce qui était vrai dans un sens aussi.

-QUOI? NON MAIS JE REVE LA!

-Il voulait probablement être libre pour aller coucher avec toutes les filles qu'il veut.

-LILY, ce mec est fou de toi! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête? Je vais aller le voir...

Non, surtout pas!

-Non je t'en prie, laisse le, il n'en vaut pas la peine Pauline! S'il te plait, reste avec moi!

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Lys. Je te promet que ce bébé même sans son père sera le plus heureux des bébés.

A travers mes larmes, j'arrivais à lancer un sourire. Oui, j'ai fuit mon problème, je ne voulais pas réfléchir à la possibilité de le pardonner, alors c'est lui qui part, n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi?

* * *

Alors? Des tomates ou des fleurs? N'hésitez pas!!! Dites moi tout!!!

Lilieve01.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou!! Désolé ça fait longtemps, mais je n'étais plus très inspirée par cette histoire!! Voilà l'autre chapitre!! J'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture

Lilieve01.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**9 mois plus tard:**

**PDV de Lily:**

-Allez Lys, pousse. On voit presque la tête!

Je la maudissais, merci Pauline on voit que c'est pas toi sur ce lit à souffrir le martyre!

J'étais en train de penser à James... Mon ex-mari... On avait officiellement divorcé lorsque j'étais à 6 mois de grossesse, il m'avait alors à peine regardé et Sirius m'avait traité de trainée. J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps... Heureusement, Pauline était avec moi, et m'avais promis que le bébé ne manquerait de rien. Je me sentais coupable de cacher la vérité à James à propos du bébé, mais je ne voulais pas que mon enfant grandisse dans une famille déchirée...

J'avais hésité à dire la vérité à Remus, mon meilleur ami qui était aussi le sien. Mais en voyant son visage froid m'accueillir, je compris qu'il était dans son camp.

Une douleur plus forte que les autres m'oblig à crier. Pauline m'encourage le plus possible et soudain, on entends un petit cri. Je repose violemment ma tête sur l'oreiller et regarde le petit être qui vient de sortir. Le medecin le lave, le met dans une serviette et me le tend en me disant:

-Félicitation, c'est un petit garçon!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de pleurer de bonheur. Il était magnifique, le plus beau bébé que j'ai jamais vu. Il avait déjà pleins de cheveux, noir comme son père... Pauline s'asseoit près de moi pour me demander:

-Tu vas l'appeler comment?

Je réfléchis, et je me rappelle que le père de James s'appelait Harry. J'aime ce prénom, et ça lui rendrait hommage.

-Harry Potter.

-Tu lui laisses le nom de famille de son père? En plus je ne pense pas que James sera heureux de l'apprendre...

-Alors, il ne le saura pas.

Je me tourne vers mon bébé et commence à le caresser et à lui faire des bisous. J'étais tellement heureuse à ce moment-là que rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment...

Si seulement j'avais su...

* * *

**PDV de James:**

Sirius n'arrêtait pas de marcher de long en large, il me stressait c'était horrible.

-Sirius arrête s'il te plait! Je vais avoir le mal de mer si tu continues!

-Mais merde James, elle est en train d'accoucher d'un batard!

-Que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Que j'aille le tuer maintenant? Et dire ensuite à Lily, je t'aime et je te pardonne ma chérie, oublions cette mauvaise passe et faisons un bébé à nous!

-Non, bien sur que non, mais quand même! Tu l'aimes non?! Tu vas la laisser toute seule s'occuper du gosse? Ca ne te ressemble pas!

-Et ce gosse ne me ressemblera pas non plus Sirius! Je n'arriverais pas à la regarder en face! Ce bébé sera le souvenir de sa tromperie... Et j'ai peur de lui faire du mal...

Je m'écroule sur ma chaise, épuisé moralement. Ce divorce avait été la pire période de ma vie, surtout que je ne cessais de penser à elle. Quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois, il y a 3 mois, son ventre était déjà bien arrondi et elle le caressait en souriant. Je n'arrivais pas à la regarder et à être heureux pour elle alors que moi j'étais malheureux...

Remus entra à son tour dans ma chambre. Je vivais avec eux depuis le divorce, Lily ayant eu la maison lors du partage des biens. Les garçons ont alors pris la décision de faire une chambre de plus pour m'accueillir. Ils m'avaient beaucoup soutenus pendant cette période, et je leur en était reconnaisant.

-Bon, Pauline vient de m'appeler. Le bébé et la mère vont bien, enfin si ça vous interesse...

-Comme si ça pouvait interessé Ja...

Je lui coupe la parole, oui ça m'interessait, et au delà de ça.

-Tu connais le sexe du bébé?

-C'est un garçon, et d'après Pauline, il ressemble à son père.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de douleur... Raison de plus pour ne pas m'en approcher...

* * *

**Pdv de Lily:**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer ce petit bout. Il me rappelait tellement son père... Il était très beau et avait déjà faim. Je me sentais maladroite et c'est là où je souhaiterai que James fut la pour me rassurer... Mais il n'est pas là... Et il ne sera plus jamais là... Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser tomber quelques larmes, et Harry pleura aussi. Je le réconforte du mieux que je le peux.

-Chut... Maman est là mon ange... Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours mais, crois-moi je t'aimerai plus que quiconque et je te protégerai quoiqu'il arrive mon ange. Je t'aime et on sera fort tous les deux avec tata Pauline hein?

Pauline entra à ce moment-là et fut émue de nous voir tout les deux en larmes. Elle prit Harry dans ces bras pour le bercer et me permettre de me moucher et de m'essuyer les yeux.

Mon dieu, la vie ne sera pas facile tous les jours, mais mon fils était l'espoir qui me permet de tenir le coup aujourd'hui... Loin de l'homme que j'aime...

Oui nore fils, Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou!!! Petite montée d'inspiration ^^ profitez en bien et merci encore pour vos reviews!!!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**PDV de Lily:**

Je devais aller travailler... Depuis mon accouchement je n'avais pas quitté mon bébé... Il avait maintenant 3 mois et était déjà bien éveillé pour son âge... Je pousse un énième soupir en le regardant dormir... Pauline entra à ce moment là dans la chambre du petit et me lança sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon, les mains sur les hanches:

-T'es encore là?! Tu vas finir par être en retard!

J'hoche la tête mais me tourne encore une fois vers Harry jusqu'à ce que ma meilleure amie prenne par le bras et me ficha à la porte de chez moi en glissant:

-Je vais bien m'en occuper, quand tu rentreras ce soir il sera toujours entier et il te reconnaitra ne t'en fais pas!

Une fois derrière la porte je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester là... Excepté peut-être le fait que je travaille au même endroit que mon ex-mari... Ce mot me fait encore mal...

Je transplane jusqu'au ministère, puis au QG. Arrivé là, je tombe sur Sirius qui me toise de toute sa hauteur.

-Alors?! Tu as fini par te débarasser de lui?!

Je ne répondis pas et continuais d'avancer, mais apparemment le meilleur ami de l'homme que j'aime n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me laisser passer.

-Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça?! Comment oses-tu venir ici après tout ce que tu lui as fait?

-Je travaille ici Sirius...

S'il avait pu frapper une fille, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

-Et ton bâtard a un nom?!

-Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça!

-Pourtant c'est ce qu'il est!

Je ne pû contenir ma fureur plus longtemps.

-Et bien alors je préfère que ce soit un bâtard comme tu dis et qu'il soit aimé plutôt qu'un enfant né d'un mariage et mal-aimé comme tu l'as été!

Je savais que j'avais été trop loin, déjà je sentais la poigne de Sirius se refermée sur moi... Il allait me frapper!

-Sirius!

Une voix l'interrompit... Sa voix...

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-Elle m'a provoqué!

Je n'en revenait pas... Il osait dire que c'est moi qui avait commencé!

-Arrête Patmol, laisse la tranquille. Et viens, on nous attend dans le bureau du boss, tu penseras à ça plus tard, on a plus urgent.

Il ne m'avait pas regardé une seule fois, se concentran sur son meilleur ami qui finit par me lâcher et partir sans demander son reste.

J'allais pousser un soupir lorsque James se retourna et ajouta:

-Au fait Evans, c'est valable pour toi aussi! Le boss t'attend.

Evans... Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom prononcé. Je les suivit avec quand meme quelques pas d'écarts, des fois que Sirius aurait changé d'avis. La journée risquait d'être bien longue!

**A la fin de la journée:**

On a bossé comme des tarés, je n'en peux plus, je veux juste revoir mon fils... Je vois James plus loin rire avec une stagiaire à la réception... Comme à Poudlard je sentis un déchirement dans la poitrine, mais je fis mine de l'ignorer. On est divorcer, il n'a plus de compte à me rendre! Pourtantje sens son regard posé sur moi, je me retourne, il était là!

-Je voulais m'excuser...

Je n'en revenais pas! Il s'excusait!

-...A propos de Sirius, ce qu'il a faillit n'était pas très gentleman et il a mal agit...

-Oh...

Je ne pu m'empêcher de dire ça avec une profonde déception... Il ouvrit la porte et attendit que je passe.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si on papote un peu?

J'avais une folle envie de dire oui, mais l'envie de voir Harry était tellement forte... Après tout Pauline était avec lui, il n'allait pas lui arriver grand chose... J'hoche la tête pour acquieser et on s'engagea sur le trottoir.

-Ca fait longtemps hein?

Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque, il était géné par je ne sais quoi.

-En effet.

-Alors... Est-ce que tu...

J'attendis la question et fus surprise lorsqu'il la posa.

-Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, était-il jaloux?

-A part Harry? Non.

Il paru surpris et finit par hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

-Ah oui. Il va bien?

-Oui, ça a été un peu dur de le laisser ce matin...

-Ca n'a pas été trop dur de l'élever toute seule?

Il avait l'air vraiment de s'inquièter pour moi, je n'en revient pas! Tenait-il toujours autant à moi que moi à lui? Je l'espèrais au plus profond de moi...

-Pauline m'a beaucoup aidée tu sais. C'est fou ce qu'il grandit vite, tu le verrais...

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote en parlant de mon enfant... Je vis James se raidir un peu et finit par me dire:

-Je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Vraiment.

Je sentis que tout n'était pas dit mais je n'ajoutais rien.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir non? Tu sembles si impatiente...

Je regardais ma montre et m'exclama, il fallait le nourrir et je pense que Pauline n'aura pas assez de biberons!

-Je dois filer, oui, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais aimé rester...

-On se voit demain de toute façon et... Peut-être pourrais-je t'offrir à diner un de ces soirs?

Je fus si abasourdie que je m'arrêtais de marcher. Il m'invitait? Il flirtait avec moi? Ouah c'était si... Innatendu! Mais il du mal le prendre car il ajouta:

-Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave...

-J'en serais ravie...

Il me regarda avec un sourire à tomber et je me rappelais que je devais aller voir mon fils... notre fils...

Je lui fis une bise rapide sur la joue et transplana jusqu'à chez moi, le coeur léger!

* * *

Alors ça valait le coup d'attendre??? Dites moi tout!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut les gens!!! Re moi lol bon c'est mon jour de repos, j'ai lu toutes les fics intéressantes et je m'ennuie a mort lol. Donc je vous offre la suite j'espère que ça va vous plaire!!

Bonne lecture!

Lilieve01.

* * *

**PDV de James:**

Je n'aurais jamais imaginer que lui reparler aurait été si facile... Encore moins de l'inviter à un rendez-vous... Se pourrait-il qu'elle est toujours des sentiments pour moi? On ne s'est pas quitté en bon termes c'est vrai, mais quand je la vois sourire comme tout à l'heure je me demande encore comment on a pû en arriver là... Et lorsqu'elle souriait elle pensait à son fils...

J'ai eu un pincement au coeur en pensant que sa joie était son fils, même si de savoir qu'elle ne voyait personne me réchauffait le coeur, il y avait toujours ce petit Harry entre nous... Il nous séparaient et je lui en voulait même si il n'y était pour rien, il était né et n'avait rien demandé à personne...

Sirius m'avait rejoint lorsqu'elle était partie rejoindre son bébé. Il avait l'air en colère.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Elle t'a totalement détruit! Tu es maso ou quoi?

-Sirius!

Il se tourna vers moi et je lui fis mon regard le plus méchant que je pû.

-Si je te revois en train de porter la main sur elle, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire! Compris?

Il partit d'un rire nerveux avant de me dire:

-T'es plus son mari James, elle a sa propre vie avec son bâtard et toi tu as la tienne, tu te rappelles?

Au mot batard je ne pu réprimer un frisson de dégout, je haissais ce nom même pour lui.

-Sirius, ce que je fais avec Lily ne te regarde pas compris?

Je vis qu'il hochait la tête à contre-coeur et je compris qu'il allait la laisser tranquille.

-Merci, allez rentrons à la maison, Mumus nous attends.

* * *

**PDV de Lily**

-Coucou mon bébé, oh comme tu as grandit!

J'entendis Pauline rire derrière moi.

-Tu ne l'as quitté que ce matin tu sais? Au fait...

Je me tourne vers elle, mon petit toujours dans mes bras, je vis qu'elle baissait d'un ton.

-Tu as croisé James?

Je ne pû cacher mon sourire lorsqu'elle prononca son prénom. Je me rendis compte à quel point il m'avait manqué.

-Oui je l'ai vu, et ça c'est très bien passé. On a parlé un peu et il m'a même invité à diner un de ces soirs.

Pauline n'avait pas l'air d'en revenir et se rapprocha de moi tandis que je berçais Harry pour qu'il s'endorme.

-Tu rigoles? Mais à quoi il joue?!

-Je l'ignore, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'accepter lorsqu'il me le demandera.

-QUOI?

Harry s'agita un peu et Pauline cessa de respirer, espérant ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Je dépose Harry dans son lit et referma la porte derrière moi.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu crois faire?! Ton ex? Tu te souviens celui qui t'a trompé et qui a refusé d'accepter Harry?!

Je me mordis les lèvres, il fallait que je lui avoue la vérité à propos d'Harry et James...

-Assieds toi, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Elle me regarda méfiante et s'installa dans le canapé en face de moi.

-Voilà, quand je t'ai dit que James ne voulait pas d'Harry je t'ai menti...

-Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-En fait, j'ai voulu me venger en quelque sorte et je lui ai dit que l'enfant n'était pas de lui...

Pauline me regarda avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

-C'est pas vrai... Dis-moi que tu mens Lys... Ne me dis pas qu'Harry pourrait être avec son père si tu avais pas fait la conne?!

Je sentais le ton monté et j'avais peur qu'elle réveille le petit, je posa ma main sur son bras mais elle se dégagea rapidement.

-Non, je ne te suis pas sur ce coup, ok ce qu'il t'a fait était immonde, mais ce que tu fais à ton fils est pire encore!

Je sentis les larmes me montées aux yeux et je ne voulais rien faire pour les empêcher de couler. Pauline vit mon désarroi et sembla se calmer un peu.

-Chut!Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça...

-Mais tu as raison... Je suis une mère horrible, mais j'avais tellement peur que mon enfant vive au milieu d'une famille déchirée par l'erreur de James... Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi...

-Il n'est pas trop tard ma belle, surtout si James veut te revoir... Si tu lui annonces que le bébé est de lui, ça pourrait vous ressouder.

Je nie d'un hochement de tête et la regarde le visage baignée de larmes.

-Il ne me pardonnera pas de lui avoir menti Pau'! Il me rejettera et voudra la garde d'Harry, je n'aurais plus rien!

Elle ne répondit pas et je lui en suis reconnaissante, je ne voulais pas argumenter, même si je savais qu'elle avait raison au fond, James devait savoir que c'était son fils et pas un enfant d'un inconnu!

J'espèrais trouver le courage de lui dire un jour...

Le lendemain matin:

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je vais ouvrir et vis Remus sur le pas de ma porte. Il a l'air en pleine forme malgré ses traits tirés, il a l'air en colère.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques avec James?

Je pousse un soupir et fais un geste pour l'inviter à entrer mais il ne bouge pas.

-C'est lui qui est venu me parler Rem'. Et je pense que l'on a perdu trop de temps à se faire du mal...

Soudain j'entends Harry qui pleure, je laisse la porte ouverte et me dirige vers le frigo pour prendre un biberon et le mettre à chauffer. Remus entre finalement et referme la porte derrière lui.

-Tu crois qu'avec ce bébé votre relation pourra revenir à la normale? Ne sois pas ridicule Lys.

-Si James m'aime, il arrivera à me pardonner, comme j'ai pu lui pardonner son erreur la veille de notre mariage!

Je me dirige ensuite vers la chambre du petit et je sentis Remus me suivre et lorsque je prends le bébé dans mes bras pour lui donner son biberon j'entendis un:

-Oh putain nom de dieu!

Je sursaute avant de comprendre que Remus n'avait jamais vu l'enfant en question et qu'il était dur de ne pas comprendre que c'était bien James le père.

Au lieu de calmer Remus, cela le mit dans une colère noire.

-Tu comptais lui dire quand l'enfant serait en âge pour aller lui annoncer lui-même?! MAIS ENFIN A QUOI AS TU PENSE??

-Je n'ai pensé qu'au bien d'Harry. Je ne voulais pas qu'il grandisse dans ce climat... Et je n'aurais pas pu pardonner à James si je n'avais pas eu ce recul.

-Mais... Enfin, Harry a besoin de son père Lys... Il est encore trop petit pour le comprendre, mais ce manque va apparaitre plus tard, et tu en feras les frais lorsqu'il comprendra que tu es la raison de ce manque Lys...

Je sentis les larmes revenir tandis que je l'écoutais alors que j'observais mon fils qui finissait tranquillement son biberon.

-Lily, je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de voir son fils...

Là ce fut la phrase de trop, et les larmes tombèrent sur le visage innocent d'Harry, je les essuyais de ma main libre et le prit contre moi pour lui faire son rot.

-Comment vais-je lui annoncer ça Remus? Entre deux affaires, au fait James, tu es père, surprise!

-Pourquoi ne pas lui montrer Harry? Je pense qu'il comprendra seul...

-Je... Je ne suis pas encore prête Rem'...

-Je te laisse deux jours, tu as déjà trop trainé tu ne crois pas? Plus tu attendras et plus il t'en voudra...

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons tandis que j'observais mon fils qui jouait avec mes mèches rousses en souriant.

-Tu verras bientôt ton père Harry, je te le promet.

* * *

ALOORSSS???? dites moi tout surtout, meme des méchantes choses lol

Merci d'avoir lu ^^.

Lilieve01.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Coucou tout le monde, alors voilà un nouveau chap en ce magnifique jour de la fete des mères. (Pfiou je sais plus quoi raconter comme bétises moi, je suis meme pas maman mdr!)

Bien sur J K est la fille a qui tout appartient et je fais ça pour le plaisir de vous faire plaisir, et puis parce que des fois, faut bien l'avouer je m'emmerde ferme au fin fond de ce camping de merde.

PS: Si vous cherchez un camping sur Montpellier, n'allez jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS au Plein Air des Chênes! ^^ Voilà le message est passé.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en notre compagnie Lilieve01 Airlines ^^.

* * *

**PDV de Lily:**

Il faut que je lui dise! Pour Harry... Et pour moi aussi, j'ai besoin de lui près de moi... Il me manque tant... Et si j'allais le voir tout de suite? Il est 22h quand même... Mais Harry est en train de dormir... Et si j'envoyais un hibou pour qu'il vienne?

Mais s'il disait non? Et ça ne fait pas trop accro? On est divorcés quand même...

Allez Lily jette toi à l'eau merde!

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entends un pop bien connu. Il était là devant ma porte, il osa frapper quelques secondes après le son du transplanage.

Je lui ouvre et lui sourie, je suis heureuse qu'il soit là, tellement que j'en oublia presque pourquoi il était venu. Je l'invite à entrer, incapable de dire un mot.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire? Dans ton message ça avait l'air important.

-Merci d'être venu tout de suite... Assieds toi je t'en prie.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et l'inspecta. C'est vrai que le manoir avait bien changé depuis notre divorce, j'avais du changer quelques meubles qui me rappelaient trop de souvenirs.

Je pris sa cape et la mis sur le porte-manteau avant d'aller m'asseoir à mon tour en face de lui sur le fauteuil, lui aussi nouveau.

-Oui je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu ton hibou.

-Comment tu vas?

Il me regarda surprise avant de répondre.

-Je vais bien... Enfin, je suis heureux de te revoir.

Il hésita un moment me jaugeant du regard, se demandant surement si j'allais bien.

-Moi je vais mal James... Il n'y a pas un jour où tu ne me manques pas et où je me dis que j'ai tout gâché...

Je ne revenais pas moi-même de ma franchise envers lui, il avait l'air surpris lui aussi.

-Je... Toi aussi tu me manques Lily.

Il me prit la main et se rapprocha de moi.

-Je sais qu'on peut essayer de surmonter ça... Je veux dire j'ai toujours des sent...

J'entendis à ce moment-là Harry pleurer. James l'entendit aussi et me lâcha la main en soupirant.

-Tu devrais y aller.

Je me lève avant de dire: Viens avec moi s'il te plait.

Il me regarda surpris mais ne dit rien et me suivit.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte du petit garçon dont j'étais folle je décidais de dire à James ce qui l'attendait.

-James... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de m'écouter d'un air grave.

-Je... Je ne t'ai jamais trompé James... Je n'aurais jamais pu... Ce petit garçon James... Harry, c'est bel et bien ton fils...

Je n'osais pas le regarder, je ne voulais pas croiser son regard.

-Comment... Pourquoi...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était perdu et je le comprenais bien. Harry continuait de pleurer et je décide d'aller dans la pièce pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Instantanément une fois dans mes bras il se calma comme toujours. Je le berce quelques instants et je sens le regard de James sur nous. Une fois Harry rendormit je le remis dans son lit.

James s'approcha alors et le regarda fixement. C'était dur de nier sa paternité. Il me croyait je le savais.

Je sortis de la chambre d'Harry, James sur mes talons et me dirige vers le salon. James s'assit immédiatement sur le canapé, il semblait choqué. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que c'était normal, il venait d'apprendre qu'il était père et que sa femme, enfin son ex-femme lui avait menti...

-Pourquoi m'as-tu dit qu'il n'était pas de moi?

Je sentais son regard lourd de reproches sur moi, et sa voix tremblait d'émotions.

-Je venais d'apprendre que tu m'avais trompée, je voulais te blesser et te faire comprendre que je ne te pardonnerais pas si facilement...

-TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT!

-Chut, James je t'en prie tu vas réveiller Harry!

-Je crie si je veux.

Mais j'avais remarqué qu'il avait baisser d'un ton.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit! A cause de toi j'ai loupé le début de la vie de mon fils! Mais enfin à quoi tu pensais merde?!

-Je n'arrêtais pas de te voir dans ma tête en train de coucher avec elle! Tu comprends à quel point je souffrais?!

Les larmes coulaient désormais sur mes joues mais je ne voulais pas les cachées, je voulais qu'il comprenne à quel point c'était dur pour moi.

-Si j'étais resté avec toi James, cette histoire de trahison nous aurait bouffée tôt ou tard, et on aurait fini par se séparer, et je ne voulais pas ce climat pour notre fils...

-Parce que ce climat est mieux peut-être? Sans le père au moins plus de soucis!

Je ne répondis pas, je savais qu'il était en colère et qu'il ne réfléchissait plus.

-Pourquoi?

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi me l'annoncer maintenant?

Je pousse un soupir avant de répondre.

-En revenant travailler et en te voyant j'ai compris à quel point tu me manquais et j'en ai conclus que je t'avais pardonné ta tromperie...

-Tu m'as pardonné? Vraiment?

Il avait l'air étonné et presque content.

-Oui... Puis quand tu m'as invité à diner j'étais tellement contente... Puis Remus est venu ici et m'a fait réalisé que j'avais trop trainé pour te le dire...

-Je vois...

Il ne paraissait plus fâché mais juste décontenancé, chose que je comprenais parfaitement.

-Ecoute, je ne te demande rien au sujet du petit... Je veux dire, j'ai suffisamment d'argent, tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit. Tu as le choix...

-Est-ce que...

Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre d'une voix étranglée pleine d'émotions.

-Est-ce que je pourrais venir le voir?

J'en fus tellement heureuse que je ne pu qu'hocher la tête.

-Bien sur. Autant que tu le voudras.

-Merci.

Il se leva et reprit sa cape.

-Je dois partir, il se fait tard, et je bosse demain. Je pense passer voir Harry dans la soirée avant que tu ne le couches. 19h ça te va?

-Euh, plutôt 18h30, si tu veux passer vraiment du temps avec lui... Je le couche vers 19h.

-Ca me va. A demain.

Il se pencha comme pour m'embrasser sur la bouche, comme avant, puis il sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose, il se redressa et dit d'une voix sèche.

-Bonne soirée.

Et il transplana dès que j'eu refermer la porte sur lui.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagée ou non... Désormais j'avais l'impression que j'allais le revoir souvent, mais pour Harry, pas pour nous...

Je savais que j'avais fait la bonne chose pour mon fils et j'avais senti un poid se libéré... Vivement demain soir...

* * *

Alors???? Agréable voyage en notre compagnie???? Dites nous s'il y a eu des désagréments durant le vol, ou des turbulences! Merci et nous esperons vite vous revoir sur notre compagnie.

Lilieve01


	7. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7: Le début d'une paternité:

**PDV de James:**

Je tournais en rond dans mon appartement, cette soirée avait été plus révélatrice que ce que je pensais... Sirius était assis et ne disait rien, Remus lui était heureux pour moi et que je sois enfin au courant.

-J'arrive pas à y croire... Et moi pendant ce temps j'ai pas arrêté de l'insulter de trainée... Alors que pendant tout ce temps l'enfant était de toi...

J'hochais seulement la tête ne sachant quoi dire. Remus prit alors la parole.

-Je pense que tu dois prendre un peu de temps pour digéré la nouvelle... De plus, tu aimes toujours Lily... Maintenant il n'y a plus rien qui vous empêche d'être ensemble.

-Oui mais je sais pas... Je sais ce que je lui ai fait et apparemment elle a réussit à me pardonner mon erreur...

-C'est vrai ça? Elle ne t'en veut plus? Wow...

Sirius n'en revenait apparemment pas.

-Je dois aller chez elle demain soir pour le voir à 18h30... Mais je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec les enfants...

Remus s'approcha de moi et mit sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu sais, je pense que quand tu le prendras dans tes bras, ça te paraitra naturel. Tu as vu à quel point il te ressemble?

-Oui c'est mon portrait craché, il aura probablement mes cheveux désordonnés aussi.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire, Sirius se leva avec un air indigné.

-C'est pas juste! Remus il l'a vu et moi non, c'est moi ton meilleur ami mince! Demain je viens avec toi histoire de me rendre compte de ta nouvelle paternité, après tout c'est moi qui sera son parrain à ce petit!

Je secoue la tête dépité, mais heureux de voir que Sirius n'en voulait plus à Lily et qu'il voulait même voir mon fils. Mon fils... Notre Fils... Harry, j'adorais ce prénom et j'avais hâte d'être à demain...

**PDV de Lily:**

James est parti depuis 20 minutes mais je fixe la porte qu'il vient de franchir. Finalement avec du recul, j'étais heureuse qu'il l'ai pris de cette façon, il aurait pu refuser de voir Harry et ne jamais me revoir... Demain soir il sera là et Harry fera enfin connaissance avec son père. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être émue en pensant à la future scène.

Pauline arriva à ce moment là les bras chargés de courses. Je me lève pour l'aider et avant même de me dire bonjour, elle me bombarda de questions sur James et si je lui avais tout avoué.

-Oui, il sait tout, et il revient demain soir après le travail pour voir Harry avant qu'il aille au lit.

-C'est génial! Oh c'est merveilleux, Harry va enfin connaître son père, mais ça a du être dur pour toi, je veux dire sa réaction quand tu lui a dit...

-Il n'a pas été trop dur contrairement à ce que je pensais. Je suis sure qu'il fera un père génial.

-Oui mais avoue que tu voudrais qu'il soit père ET mari...

Je pousse un soupir triste, je l'espérais oui, mais j'avais probablement laissé passer ma chance...

Pauline n'ajouta rien et nous continuâmes de ranger les courses jusqu'à ce que Harry se réveille et réclame à manger.

Lorsque j'allais me coucher ce soir, je m'endormis en pensant à demain et à James...

**Le lendemain au QG:**

Je venais juste d'arriver au travail lorsque je croisais Sirius, je baissais la tête pensant passer à côté feignant de ne pas le voir, mais il en avait décidé autrement.

-Lily? Hey salut!

Je fus surprise de ne pas entendre une seule animosité dans sa voix.

-Euh salut Sirius...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, après tout depuis mon divorce il ne cessait de me reprocher une infidélité qui n'existait pas et de m'insulter.

-Écoute Lily, je voulais te dire... Je sais que j'ai été odieux avec toi, et crois moi j'en suis désolé. Je voudrais vraiment qu'on oublie cet épisode noir et qu'on passe à autre chose...

-C'est un peu facile... Maintenant que tu sais que je n'ai pas trompé James tu veux qu'on redevienne amis mais sinon tu serais toujours en train de me prendre de haut et de m'insulter...

Il poussa un soupir et je su que j'avais visé juste.

-Tu as entièrement raison, mais essaye de comprendre mon point de vue. James est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on a 11 ans, et tu lui avais broyé le cœur, il pleurait tous les soirs et je ne savais pas quoi faire... Alors je me suis dit que le seul moyen de l'aider, était de te détester. Et j'ai eu tort j'en suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que tu comprends que finalement en faisant croire que tu avais tromper James tu t'es exposé à la rage de ses amis...

Je hoche la tête lui faisant signe que j'avais compris et que finalement j'étais prête à tourner la page. Il me fit un sourire et ajouta avant de sortir de mon champ de vision:

-Au fait ce soir je viens avec James histoire de voir le petit James Junior à mon tour, si tu pouvais prévoir une ou deux bières, ça serait super!

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître totalement. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, décidément, il ne changera jamais.

C'était déjà la fin de la journée, j'avais du bosser sur des dossiers abrutissants et je n'avais qu'une envie rentrer chez moi et m'affaler sur le canapé. Je n'avais pas croisé James de la journée, selon Franck Longdubat il avait été envoyer sur une mini mission d'espionnage, la chance qu'il avait.

Je transplanais devant mon palier, il était 18h20, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis James et Sirius qui attendait gentiment devant la porte.

-Salut...

J'étais nerveuse et apparemment James n'en menait pas large non plus.

-Salut... On t'attendait, on vient juste d'arriver et on a pas encore osé frapper.

-Pauline doit être à l'intérieur avec Harry.

James hocha la tête et me laissa passer devant afin d'ouvrir la porte. Pauline était en train de danser en passant l'aspirateur sur « What a feeling » Sirius n'arrivait pas à cacher son sourire en se mordant les lèvres tandis que James regardait autour de lui surement pour voir dans qu'elles conditions était élevé son fils. Je débranchais l'aspirateur permettant à Pauline de savoir qu'on était là.

-AAAH! Vous m'avez fait peur!

Sirius rigola encore plus, il adorait se chamailler avec Pauline, il faut dire que c'est la seule fille, exceptée moi, qui n'a jamais été dans son lit.

-Désolé, tu te prépares pour entrer dans une comédie musicale?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi?

-Il faut bien que je vois mon filleul!

-Ton quoi?

Je me tournais vers James, il me regarda avec un air d'excuse, comme si il savait déjà ce que Sirius pensait, mais bien sur, c'était encore un peu tôt pour parler de parrain.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Harry est toujours endormi?

-Oui Lys, il faut le réveiller sinon il dormira plus cette nuit, il va avoir faim.

-Wow, tu t'y connais Dhélia! A quand ton marmot à toi? Non pas qu'un homme voudrait en faire un avec toi...

Je n'écoutais déjà plus les répliques cinglantes de Sirius à ma meilleure amie, et me dirigeais vers la chambre du petit, je sentais James sur mes talons, il semblait impatient de le voir.

Je me penche sur le berceau, et me figea, Harry semblait si paisible. Je me tourne pour voir James le regarder avec des yeux pétillants, comme une fierté.

-Tu veux le prendre?

Il me regarda comme si je lui proposait de réaliser un rêve, puis il se mordilla la lèvre.

-Mais si je le fais tomber?

Je pouffe légèrement.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre il n'est pas en sucre, ne t'en fais pas, une main sous sa tête pour le prendre et ensuite tout contre toi, c'est tout simple tu vas voir.

Je lui prit le bras pour l'approcher du lit, il se pencha, me regarda une dernière fois avec un air de dire: tu es bien sure? Et il prit Harry dans ses bras. Je me mis un peu en retrait pour qu'il puisse profiter de ce moment privilégié.

-Il est tellement petit... Quel âge il a?

-Un peu plus de 3 mois maintenant.

Il se tourna vers moi toujours avec notre fils dans ses bras, son doigt dans sa main minuscule.

-L'accouchement... Ça n'a pas été trop dur?

-Au début si, je vais pas te mentir, ça fait un mal de chien, mais Pauline était là pour m'aider...

Il hocha la tête et retourna à la contemplation de son petit garçon.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi Harry comme prénom?

-Je trouvais que Harry Potter sonnait bien...

Je regardais mes chaussures mais je savais que d'apprendre que je lui avais donné son nom de famille lui faisait plaisir.

-Tu lui as donné mon nom de famille... Merci...

-C'est ton fils après tout.

-Notre fils...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, comme hypnotisée, il s'approcha de moi et au moment où il allait me dire quelque chose Harry se mit à pleurer.

James se sentit désemparé.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Il a mal?

Je lui souris, et je pris le bébé dans mes bras.

-Non, il a juste faim...

Je ne savais pas si je devais allaiter Harry devant James, après tout il m'a déjà vu nue... Je ne dois pas rougir, je ne dois pas rougir!

-Tu rougis? A quoi tu penses?

Merde, je suis grillée...

-Je l'allaite quand je suis à la maison...

Il me regarda sans comprendre avant de faire un: aaaah, d'accord.

-Si ça te gène je peux sortir, mais j'ai toujours été curieux de voir comment les femmes allaitent...

Drôle de curiosité... Je le soupçonnerais presque de le faire exprès, mais je ne dis rien et commence à baisser mon tee shirt d'une main, je ne porte pratiquement plus de soutien gorge depuis que j'allaite et ça m'évite de devoir en racheter.

Harry trouve tout de suite le petit bout de chair qui sera son repas et commença à tété goulument. James semblait fasciner par le spectacle et ne parla pas pendant toute la période où Harry tétait. Une fois repu, je lui fit faire son rot avant de le remettre dans les bras de son père.

A ce moment là Sirius rentra dans la chambre.

-Alors ce petit monstre il est où?

Je fronce les sourcils, n'appréciant pas l'expression monstre, l'ayant entendu des centaines de fois dans la bouche de ma sœur.

James lança un regard d'avertissement à son meilleur ami avant de lui montrer son fils.

-Oh la vache, il est minuscule, t'as vu ses mains? Et ses tout petit pieds? Il va avoir ta tignasse Jamesie c'est sur... Wow, tu es papa!

Oui il était papa, et il s'en sortait plutôt bien je trouve.

-Et toi Lily, ça a pas été trop dur au début?

-Oh non, tu sais Pauline m'a bien aidée aussi... Mais c'est vrai que Harry a besoin d'une présence masculine aussi.

-Ah parce que Dhélia est une fille? Première nouvelle!

Sirius ricana à sa blague mais James lui donna un coup de coude car Pauline venait d'entrer dans la pièce et avait bien sur tout entendu et était désormais dans une rage folle.

-NON MAIS DIS DONC TOI!

-Eh! Du calme vous allez faire pleurer le petit!

James avait réagit au quart de tour, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, Pauline était toujours en colère car elle prit le bras de Sirius si violemment qu'il faillit se prendre le mur en sortant de la pièce me laissant seule de nouveau avec James.

-Il va commencer à s'endormir, il n'a pas besoin que je chante cette fois ci.

Je repris Harry dans mes bras, le berça légèrement et le remis dans son berceau tout doucement après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Je mis un doigt devant ma bouche et fit signe de sortir lentement afin de ne pas le réveillé.

Une fois sorti, James me prit à part pendant que Pauline était en train de frapper Sirius dans le salon. Nous étions dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

-Ton appartement n'est pas très grand...

-Je sais, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans l'urgence du divorce, vu que tu as gardé le manoir...

Il me regardait de ses yeux marrons si profond... Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était nerveux.

-Je voudrais faire plus que de voir Harry après le travail dans ton appartement avec Pauline et Sirius en fond en train de s'entretuer.

-Je pourrais trouver plus grand mais...

-Tu pourrais venir t'installer avec Harry au manoir, c'est assez grand pour nous trois alors...

Je reste pétrifiée, il me propose de venir vivre avec lui, enfin de revenir...

-Tu aurais ta chambre entre celle de Harry et la mienne, comme ça si on l'entend pleurer on pourra aller le voir très rapidement.

Ah d'accord... Chambre à part... Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait mal au cœur comme ça?

-Et bien je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-S'il te plait Lily, j'ai déjà loupé tellement de choses avec lui... Je veux être là quand ses dents pousseront, quand il commencera à marcher... Je ne veux plus rien rater de sa vie maintenant.

-Je comprends... Et bien on emménage ce week-end si tu veux. Enfin c'est comme tu veux.

-Ce week-end ça sera parfait, tu commenceras à faire tes cartons avec vos affaires et on viendra avec Remus et Sirius porter tout ça disons vers 16h samedi?

J'acquiesce et je vois à quel point il est heureux de savoir qu'il sera tout le temps avec son fils maintenant. Mais au fond de moi, je ne suis pas ravie, vivre avec James, ça sera comme une torture chaque jour... Mais je dois le faire, pour Harry, j'ai déjà fait un mauvais choix une fois, en faisant mon égoïste, alors je dois bien ça à notre fils...


	8. Chapter 8 bis

**Chapitre 8, je sais j'ai été longue, mais il me fallait l'inspiration nécessaire et j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait une erreur, en effet dans un chapitre je dis que Lily a hérité du manoir pendant le divorce et ensuite James lui dit de venir vivre au Manoir avec lui,pas très logique, donc désolée, Lily ne vit pas encore au Manoir.**

**J'espère que mon chapitre va vous plaire!**

**Lilieve01**

* * *

**Pdv de Lily:**

J'étais très excitée à l'idée d'aller vivre avec James, Harry aurait plus de place que ce placard qui lui sert de chambre. Et je ne serais plus la seule à me lever la nuit. J'avais décidé de prendre une semaine de vacances pour rester un peu avec Harry avant de trouver une baby sitter, Pauline n'emménageant pas avec nous, il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen.

A 16h, pile poil, les 3 garçons étaient là. Le premier réflexe de James fut de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de lui parler, j'en fus plus émue que je ne voulais l'admettre. Il était parfait avec Harry...

Avec moi c'était une autre histoire, j'avais l'impression d'être redevenue une inconnue pour lui... Remus et Sirius me saluèrent et au bout d'un heure nous avions fini d'emménager, je n'avais pas beaucoup de meubles.

Pauline me fit un gros câlin et je lui promit que j'allais vite la revoir. Je transplane au Manoir. Je fus surprise de voir que rien n'avait changé. n dirait qu'il s'était figé dans le temps et que je n'étais jamais partie...

Enfin si, un ou deux changements avaient été effectués... Il n'y avait plus aucune photo de nous deux... Celle de notre mariage qui était dans un cadre sur la commode avait disparue... Celle de nous à Poudlard qui était dans l'escalier n'était plus là non plus... C'est comme si je n'existais plus...

James me ramena sur terre, il tenait toujours Harry dans ses bras comme si il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir.

-Tu prendras la chambre bleue? J'ai mis le berceau de Harry dans la blanche, ça te va?

J'hoche la tête, incapable de dire un mot tant l'émotion me sert.

Il n'ajouta rien et emmena Harry dans sa chambre, je le suis et remarque que la plupart des choses qui se trouvent dans sa chambre ne viennent pas de chez moi...

-Tu as acheté tout ça?

Il y avait des peluches partout et un mobile magique avec des joueurs de quidditch.

Il sembla gêné pendant quelques instants.

-Oui, j'ai fais quelques courses pour qu'il se sente chez lui...

-C'est... super, je suis sure qu'il adore déjà cet endroit.

Il me sourie et déposa un bisou sur le front de Harry avant de quitter la pièce.

Après avoir embrassé Harry à mon tour, je ferme la porte derrière moi, et je remarquais que James était toujours là.

-Il y a un problème?

Il détourna le regard comme pris en faute, ça me rappelait Poudlard.

-Si tu veux manger quelque chose, j'ai été faire deux trois courses...

-Je vais faire la cuisine, ça ne me dérange pas...

Il me fit un sourire éclatant, dieu que j'aimais ce sourire...

-Tu cuisineras version moldue j'espère? Non parce que la fois où tu as cuisiné version sorcier...

Oui je me souviens, c'était une catastrophe, en y repensant je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je ne voudrais pas exploser ton manoir par accident.

Je passe près de lui mais il me rattrape par le bras, m'obligeant à me coller un peu à lui.

-Tu es ici chez toi, et malgré notre passé, sois assurée qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous deux.

-Oh, je... d'accord.

Je sens mon coeur dégringoler dans ma poitrine, alors il n'envisageait pas qu'on puisse se remettre ensemble...

-Tu dois mourir de faim, si tu me cherches je serais dans la cuisine.

Et je me dégage de sa poigne. Lorsque le contact se brise, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir malheureuse... Ca n'allait pas être de tout repos...

PDV de James:

Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse d'idées, je ne l'ai pas invitée ici pour qu'on se remette ensemble... Même si j'en mourrais d'envie... Mais au fond de moi quelque chose me dit que je ne la mérite pas... Je l'ai trompée, et elle non... J'avais toujours une raison de lui en vouloir jusqu'ici, mais depuis qu'elle m'avait avoué que Harry était mon fils et que personne d'autres ne l'avait touchée, j'étais soulagé et je voulais continuer à pouvoir l'embrasser... Lui faire d'autres enfants aussi parfait que celui qui dormait dans sa chambre en ce moment-même... Mon dieu, c'était mon portrait craché, mais il avait les yeux de Lily...

Je pousse un soupir, comment vais-je faire pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, elle n'a pas prit un gramme après l'accouchement, je dirais même qu'elle a mincit et ses seins... Quand elle a allaité devant moi j'aurais tout donné pour les toucher, ou même plus...

Je sens une odeur succulente. Même ça ça m'avait manqué! Sa cuisine, sa présence... Je devais me contenter de ça pour l'instant et si je sens qu'elle veut aller plus loin, je ne ferais rien pour l'en empêcher.

PDV de Lily:

J'avais décidé de faire un poulet rôti avec des pommes de terre, je savais qu'il adorait ce plat, et c'était un de ceux que j'aimais faire. Je l'entends entrer dans le cuisine, il s'arrête à quelques pas dans mon dos. Je me retourne l'air interloquée.

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit?

-Ah, euh non, merci, c'est gentil, je m'en sort très bien.

Je me retourne et je sens son regard sur mon dos. Sans me retourner, j'ajoute:

-Tu désires autre chose James?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais je l'entendis soupirer.

-Je pensais que ce serait plus facile...

Je ferme les yeux, je savais de quoi il parlait, je pensais la même chose.

-Je sais, on est dans une situation pas très habituelle...

Je continue à remuer les pommes de terres dans la poêle mais il ne bougea toujours pas.

-Lily, je veux que tu saches, je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'Harry ne manque de rien.

-Je le sais. Au fait nous devons passer une annonce pour trouver une baby sitter, j'ai pris ma semaine pour avoir le temps de trouver la bonne personne...

-Il est hors de question qu'Harry soit donné à n'importe quel inconnu!

Je sentis de la colère et je me tourne vers lui.

-Mais James, tu travailles, je travaille...

-Alors arrête de travailler!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tressaillir, il ne pouvait pas me demander ça!

-James, enfin, j'aime Harry, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de travailler! L'argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres!

-Mais je suis riche, et j'aurais mon salaire!

-Mais c'est TON argent James!

Il s'arrêta, il avait du oublier l'espace d'un instant que l'on était divorcé et que ce n'était plus: tout ce qui est à moi est à toi...

-Lily... Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça s'est passé avec moi! Des parents jamais là, une nourrice acariâtre...

Je me souviens, il m'avait dit qu'il n'était jamais devenu très proches de ses parents car ils étaient toujours au travail, il passait toujours après...

Je pousse un soupir, je ne voulais pas que mon fils vive la même chose...

-Très bien... Mais à une condition...

Il sembla plus qu'heureux que j'accepte aussi facilement.

-Oui? Quelle est-elle?

-Que tu arrêtes aussi de travailler.

Il sembla surpris et presque choqué.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi si toi tu arrêtes de travailler je n'ai aucune raison de...

-Parce que comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu aimerais que Harry soit plus proche de nous. De nous, pas de moi!

Il poussa un soupir, il savait que j'avais raison.

-Très bien, c'est vrai que j'ai assez d'argent pour me permettre d'arrêter de travailler... Mais je pense que je vais faire un peu de travail à la maison. Ca te va?

J'étais ravie, même si arrêter de travailler me fendait un peu le coeur, mais Harry en valait la peine, et le salaire de baby sitter en moins, c'était déjà ça de gagner.

Je met les pommes de terre dans un plat et annonce à James qu'il était temps de manger.

Il s'installa à table, et je remarque que c'était exactement la même place que nous avions l'habitude de prendre. Il sembla gêné.

-Depuis que tu es partie, je n'ai jamais mangé à cette table, c'était soit chez Sirius soit devant la télé...

-Tu as gardé la télé?

J'étais surprise, il ne la regardait jamais quand j'étais avec lui.

Il ricana amèrement.

-Elle a même été ma meilleure amie à une époque.

Je voyais où il voulait en venir...

-Tiens, mange avant que ça refroidisse!

Il valait mieux changer de sujet, je voyais bien qu'il était mal à l'aise et l'ambiance en patissait.

-Merci beaucoup. Ca à l'air vraiment délicieux!

J'étais ravie, j'avais vraiment envie que tout se passe bien, que ce soit pour Harry ou même pour moi.

Après tout, ça serait possible de vivre tous les 3 ensemble, heureux.

* * *

Alooors? qu'en pensez vous?

Une petite review s'il vous plait!

Lilieve01


End file.
